


A Father's pride

by SailorYue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Bulma feels she's getting fat, asks Vegeta for validation. She's not getting fat tho... it's something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers in the end note!

Bulma was excited to show Whis the new sushi restaurant that opened in South city. She had tried it herself, and they have some interesting dishes, actually taken from a western take on sushi. So many varieties of rolls. But, when Whis arrived, he had mentioned that perhaps a different meal would suit their lunch instead. Bulma pushed it off as his mood being different. 

So she tried showing him the wine tasting that was happening in North city. While gods can't get drunk on mortal wines, that doesn't mean they don't taste good. But again Whis deferred to a different venue. Stating that wine isn't the best idea for one's health.

What did he mean by that? Whis definitely was acting stranger than usual, she thought after he dropped her off back at Capsule Corp after their lunch. They had eaten at a steakhouse they had eaten before. Usually they would eat at the Oden stand if they couldn't decide, but Whis insisted on the steakhouse.

Sighing she was about to head inside only to be startled by the sudden appearance of Goku. 

"Goku! What are you doing here?" She asked her friend.

"Aww, I coulda swore I sensed Whis here. I musta just missed him." He grouped.

"Yes. And just by a few minutes too." Bulma ran her hand thru her hair. It was starting to grow out again. She wondered how she would style it next once it had decent length.

"Awww." Goku whined again. "I was hoping to catch some training after your lunch thing. But you got back early."

Bulma shrugged. "He didn't want to eat at any of the places I suggested. He said they weren't hood for my health or something. And when we did agree on a place I just wasn't that hungry in the end run."

Goku looked over Bulma before saying "Well, you ARE gettin fat. Maybe that's a good thing."

It only took a second for Bulma to register what he just said, before she gave him a solid whollop upside the head, and stormed into her house slamming the door.

Goku rubbed the growing lump on his head. "What I say?"

.......

"What's all this slamming about?"

Vegeta entered from the direction where the gravity room was. He paused at the look on Bulma's face. It was filled with anger, and something else, but Bulma rubbed at her eyes whiping whatever it was away. 

"Nothing. Just Goku."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "What did that idiot do now?"

Bulma shook her head. "Vegeta, am I fat?"

The saiyan prince was taken aback by this question. A question he knew who's answer meant life or death. 

"W-where did this come from?" He asked in retort. 

"Just answer the question. Have I gotten fat?"

Vegeta looked over his wife's body. "Of course you..." He paused. What the? "...havent."

"You hesitated. So I am getting fat!?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"FORGET IT! ALL YOU MEN ARE THE SAME!" And stormed back out the house.

What the hell? What was that?

What WAS that?

Vegeta was moderately confused. A feeling he did not like. He was baffled at how quickly Bulma's mood shifted. He hadn't seen it like that since...

...

But she couldn't be, could she? He zipped over to the calendar on the fridge and saw the date. He did some quick math. Shit. 45 days.

But that wasn't proof enough. He had to be sure on what he sensed. If Bulma hadn't broken his concentration he'd be positive if what he sensed was a signature. He had to know. 

Knowing his wife she more than likely took off to North City where her parents' private residence was. It wouldn't take long to find it.

.....

He landed outside the house and spied thru the window. There he saw Bulma sitting on the couch looking solemnly out the window. There were tears stains on her face. He did not like it. He closed his eyes to clear his mind and concentrate on her energy level. He saw it in its blue glory, but there with in... a spark of yellow. It was tiny, but separate and yet merged with Bulma's. A second energy reading.

He stumbled, legs feeling very numb for some reason. She was pregnant! It explained alot. The last time she was like this, she was pregnant with Trunks. He had found it annoying so he took his training off world. 

 

This time tho. This would be different. He'd be there every step of the way.

He felt something in his heart too. A modicum if joy? Yes. And something else. Fear? No, but perhaps worry. This was something new. Exciting. And he wouldn't let Bulma's pride get in the way.

Normally he would just barge into the house, insisting to see his wife. However this time, he tried a different approach. 

He knocked.

 

..........  
!

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the spoiler foe episode 77 I nearly died of excitement. I actually had this in my head for some time, just no motivation. But upon reading "Bulma is pregnant and vegeta is anxious" well, hello motivation


End file.
